The Scorpian's Stinger
by The Angel Of Death
Summary: Ok story about Heero as a gang leader who falls for a girl who comes from the wealthier side of the city. The girl is my own Charcter. There may be leamons in later chapters but i'm not sure yet pairings arn't out yet but hopefully soon. Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello minna!!!!!! Well I came up with this story a little while ago  
and I want to know what you all think about it so here it is please R&R I would  
really appreciate it. Oh and I apologize in advance for the bad spelling and   
grammer I can't help it I can't spell at all. Well first of all this story is   
about a very innocent and propper girl that goes to a private Christian school.  
She lives in a neigherborhood That is involved with two gangs. They are named  
Scoripo and Gemini. These two gangs are mortal enimies. They absolutly hat each other  
and are always out to kill off the other. Heero is the leader of one of these gangs  
and Millardo the other. The girl's name is Victoria. Both leaders have their eye on  
her and Heero makes the first move. So thats the main plot and we will see where  
this goes. I hope you like it!  
  
  
Disclaimers:: I do not own Gundam Wing but Victoria is my Charcter. I did get the idea  
for this story from Aya Maxwell's story called Rivals. Its very good I sugesset you read  
it. Also from another story called Good Cathlic Boy I found on a web page though i'm not  
sure who wrote it. Its also very good.   
  
  
Warnings:: Sexual content, language, and religous. If you have a problem with the Christian   
religon please either do not flame me on focusing Victoria's belifes on it or just do not   
read this story at all. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
The Scorpian's Stinger  
chapter 1 Heero  
By The Angel of Death  
  
  
  
"Woo hoo"  
"Hey baby"  
"Ouch!"  
As Victoria walked down the street the catcalls continued. The group of 4 boys had  
been taunting her all week. She continued to walk briskly down the street in her black pleaded  
skirt and gray collared shirt with black knee high boots. This was her school uniform.   
"Victoria O'brian." came a monotone voice from behind her followed by a strong hand on   
her shoulder. She turned around quickly only to be caught in a deep gaze of colbolt blue.   
"What do you want?" she asked vicoulsly. All she wanted to do was get home and get ready  
for school tommarow, she was very devoted to her school work. She was a good Christian girl after all.   
She attended Providence High, it was a private Christian school.   
The trance was broken when another voice called out her name.   
"Victoria!!!!!!" It was Quatre her best friend. He ran twords her, hair bouncing up and  
down from the jog. He stopped once her reached her side and looked from her to the guy in front of her.  
A suprised and scared look came over him and he grabbed her arm.   
"Come on Vicci lets go"   
"What's wrong Quatre?" The guy said "You think I'm gonna steal your girl?"   
"No, I just don't want you near her. Your not the type of guy a good Christian girl should be  
hanging around." He turned himself and Victoria around and started to walk. Quatre had high expectations  
for Victoria, he only wanted the best for her and he was going to make sure she got that no matter what.  
"You might be able to take her away from me now but she is mine!" Victoria was about to protest  
when Quatre pulled on her arm, dragging her down the street to her house.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. so how do you like it so far? I know this was really short but I wanted to see if you think I should  
keep going with it. If I get good reviews I'll put up more. Ja!!!!!! 


	2. Ch. 2 The Scorpian arrives

Hey Minna!!!! wassup? Welll i got a couple of good reviews so I decided  
to put up another chapter. This one will be longer than the other one because of  
special request. I would like to give a special thanx to Silent Death and Blade Angel.  
To answer your question Silent Death yes this is an AU fic and the chapters will be longer.  
So please read on and review!!!!!   
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the charcters. I do own Victoria and other  
charcters that show up in the story that are not in any Anime series. Thank you.  
  
  
Warnings: language, sexual content, maybe a leamon in futer chapters, and many misspellins  
please do not complain about them cause I can't help it I am a terriable speller.   
  
  
  
  
The Scorpian's Stinger  
Chapter 2 The Meeting  
By The Angel of Death  
  
  
When they arrived at her house Victoria and Quatre went up to her room and started  
homework.   
"Quat, why where you acting like that earlier? I mean I'm used to guys hitting on  
me all the time."   
"You don't understand Vic, that guy is dangerous, they all are."  
"What do you mean dangerous? Who are they?" she asked.  
"The guy you were talking to is Heero Yuy. He is the leader of Scorpio."  
"Scorpio?.......You mean the gang?"  
"Yes"  
"They are the one's in that huge fight with Gemini right? Their leader is Millardo."  
*Millardo.....* she thought of him. She had met him a couple of times before and of course he  
had tried to get her for his own but she had said no. He was a very handsome man though only  
a couple years older than herself. 22 yes that was it. only 3 years older.   
Quatre snapped her out of her thoughts. "Vicci, are you all right?"  
"Yeah i'm fine Quat...Wait a sec.... what did he mean by me being his?"  
"Well that's somthing you need to be careful about. He has his eye set on you and Yuy   
usually gets what he wants."  
"Well then he doesn't know me does he Quat? I'm the strongest girl around here. I totally  
kick ass in marital arts."  
"That's true, but I'm still worried about you."  
"Don't worry I'll be fine." she said. Then the door bell rang.   
  
The two didn't pay much attention they knew Miss Mimi would get it. Miss Mimi was a   
women always so kind and loving. She was a plump southern black women that had been taking care  
of Victoria ever since her parents died.   
"Vic," Quatre said. "I wanted to tell you I can't walk to school with you tommorow."  
"Why Quatre? Is somthing wrong?"  
"No! It's just, well, keeping up the family bussiness isnt' easy. I have to attend a meething  
that will last all day so I won't be able to walk you home either."   
"Oh, well thats ok I'll just walk."  
"Vicci how about I send Rasched over with the limo and he'll drive you."  
"No it's ok. I need to learn to take care of myself. Independent ya know?"  
"Victoria child!!!!" Miss Mimi called from downstairs. "There's someone here to see ya girl."  
"Comin' Miss Mimi!!" she yelled. "Hold on Quat I'll be back." she ran down the stairs and  
stopped right in her tracks when she saw who it was.   
"Heero..." she said. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and motioned for her to   
follow him. She looked at him with a confused look on her face.   
He walked forward and leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear. "I think you should come  
outside. I don't think you want your Grandmother hearing what I have to say." He was probably right   
Miss Mimi had already had 2 heart attacks in her life time, and if he had something to say she knew  
he would say it even if Miss Mimi was in the room.   
"All right" she managed to say turning away from him and walked twords the door. Heero followed  
a little too close behind her. He closed the door and grabbed her ass on the way out.   
"Don't start Yuy."   
"What?!" He exclaimed raising his hands in the air and moving twords the porch swing that  
Miss Mimi sat on durring hot summer days. He sat down and patted the seat next to him.   
She decided to sit on the porch railing instead. He shrugged and spread himself out on the beanch.  
"What are you here for Yuy?"  
"You are one beautiful girl Victoria I would like to get to know you better."  
"I know what you want Yuy, and I'm not going there. So unless you change the subject I'm going  
back inside."   
"Fine, but you need to call me Heero."  
"Fine"  
"So your a good Christian girl huh?"  
"You go it."  
"Thats just what I was hopping for."  
"Not interested."she said  
"Oh and what are you interested in?" he asked standing up and walking over to her. "Some perfect  
stuck up school boy?" He got very close to her, so close there lips were only inches apart. "I don't think  
thats it. You need someone that is wild in your life." He took her hand and put it to her chest. She could feel  
her heart pounding. "Someone exciting. Like me."   
Victoria understood exactly what he was trying to say. Whenever she saw him her heart raced and a strange  
feeling washed over her. *Whats wrong with me?* she thought.   
He backed up releasing her hand and walked twords the steps.   
"I'll walk you to school tommorow." he said. Victoria jumped off the rail and stood at the top of the stairs  
watching him go.   
"I don't need you to."   
"I'll see you at 7:30 at the crosswalk."   
"But you don't even go to my school."   
"It's on my way, see you then." he walked off and waved to her. She shook her head and   
walked back into the house. *What is wrong with me?*  
  
  
A.N. ok reveiw review review!!! hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions or comments u can put them in the   
review or emal me at GundamChick02@aol.com byes! 


End file.
